The present invention is directed to a method of applying a chin implant to a human mandible.
Heretofore, chin implants of a resilient material (such as silicone) have been applied to the exposed mandible bone and retained in position by reassembled skin tissue to enclose and engage the implant. One difficulty with this procedure has been that during and after healing, such implants have been known to become mechanically displaced from the desired central location on the mandible. Also, in most instances, the pressure of the implant upon the bone has resulted in reabsorption of the bone. This process is sometimes referred to as bone reabsorption and is due to a piezoelectric effect at the bone-implant interface.
Prior art known to the inventor is limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,0112 to Sneer; 4,344,191 (1952) to Wagner; and 4,439,152 and 4,713,077, both to Small.
None of the above, or other, prior art known to the inventor teaches the method of suspending the chin implant above the periostium of the chin in the manner taught herein.